Recently, electronic imaging devices such as digital cameras have become popular, which makes users easily generate image information. In addition, such electronic imaging devices have viewer functions by which users can browse to obtained image information.
Owing to recent progress in information technology, an amount of data that can be stored in an internal memory or an external storage medium of an electronic imaging device has become huge. Accordingly, the electronic imaging device can hold a large amount of image information.
However, when a large amount of image information is stored in an electronic imaging device, it may be difficult for a user, who wants to browse images, to reach target images.
For such a problem, Patent-Document 1 discloses a technique in which information of each obtained image is associated with location information when the image is obtained, and if a predetermined result is obtained by comparing location information obtained at browsing with the location information of the image information, a specific message and the relevant image information are displayed.